fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Orihime Inoue (New Era)
|-|New Era= |-|Time Travel Arc= |-|Kara Organization Rises Arc= |-|Sacred Guardian Kimono= |-|Sage Samurai= Summary Orihime Inoue (井上 織姫, Inoue Orihime) is a Human living in Karakura Town. She was once a student at Karakura High School, where she was in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki and her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. She is the mother of Kazui and Kanna Kurosaki and lives in a peaceful traditional Japanese house with his love interest Ichigo Kurosak, now her husband. It's been already over 15 years since the Thousand-Year Blood War and the Fourth Great Ninja War ended. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 7-A | High 6-C | At least High 6-C, likely High 6-C+ | 6-A+ | Likely High 6-A, High 6-A | At least High 6-A | 5-B Name: Orihime Inoue Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: 33-34 | 37 Classification: Human, Fullbringer Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Original Story= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Causality Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu), Expert Martial Artist (black belt level), Healing, Barrier Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Aura and Status Effect Inducement (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Soul Manipulation (Fullbringers can manipulate the souls of objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by Yammy's Gonzui) |-|New Era= All previous abilities, Convential Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Causality Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Holy Manipulation (with Gōten Manshuun), Enhanced Healing, BFR |-|Shinigami Form= Pseudo-Flight, Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Minor Power Nullification (With Shiten Kesshun) 'Attack Potency: Mountain level (Is far superior to her previous selves. Should be comparable to a Low Captain-Class Shinigami) | Mountain level (Battled Rangiku in a sparring match) | Large Island level (Became strong enough to properly fight Renji and Rukia) | At least Large Island level, likely Large Island level+ (Stronger than before. Should be somewhat comparable to CFYOW Grimmjow) | Continent level+ (Equally fought with an enemy who represented 1/1000th the attack potency of Irene's Universe One which resulted 4 Exatons, so her attack potency is 4 Petatons) | Likely Multi-Continent level, Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level | Planet level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Rangiku) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Surprised Hinata by her Speed) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic (Was fast enough to dodge Rukia's attacks in a training battle) | Relativistic (Faster than before) | At least Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, higher with Santen Kesshun | Class 25 to Class 50 with Santen Kesshun Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Battled Rangiku) | Mountain Class (Stronger than before) | Large Island Class (Battled Renji and injured him with Santen Kesshun) | At least Large Island Class, likely Large Island Class+ (Lightly injured CFYOW Grimmjow and Neliel) | Continent Class+ | Likely Multi-Continent Class, Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Her durability is far superior than her strength) to at least Multi-Continent level (Could easily survive Boro and Code's attacks) | Planet level+ with Santen Kesshun (Stops a direct blow from Soul King Yhwach's Reishi Sword) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, extended range to tens of meters with Shun Shun Rikka techniques Standard Equipment: Her hairpins Intelligence: High, was able to find Ichigo at the Visored's base despite it being shielded by a barrier and was able to deduce the barrier's abilities and how powerful it was. After the training she spent during these last 15-18 years, Orihime is more confident in her herself and her abilities. She has much greater determination than ever before and she’s strong enough to protect herself. With the experience of a exceptionally skilled martial artist with her extremely high intelligence, she knows what to do in battle. In High School, she was shown numerous times to have gifted intelligence with always having grades that are near the top. Weaknesses: Orihime's determination directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. Orihime loses her attacking ability if Tsubaki is killed, she has a gentle nature which causes her to do things like develop pity for Ulquiorra and heal Loly and Menoly after they tried to kill her. Despite being intelligent, she has a somewhat childlike personality, often making very impractical decisions such as going to Hueco Mundo, running after Hiyori even though Hiyori had been about to kill her before Shinji intervened, and healing her enemies. Notable Attacks/Techniques Shun Shun Rikka: Orihime's Reiryoku is harbored in the pair of six-petal flower-shaped hairpins that her brother gave her. Shun Shun Rikka is composed of six spirits that reside within the hairpins, each of which is two petals on the clip when inactive. Orihime has the power to reject phenomena by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for offense, defense, or "healing" (depending on the combination). Unknown to Orihime, the awakening of her powers were sped up by the Hogyoku's ability to manifest the desires of those near it, Orihime's desire being to be able to help her friends. The downside to Shun Shun Rikka is that all it's abilities depend on Orihime's emotions. At times of despair, the abilities weaken and fail to use their potential, while conviction makes them stronger. As well as the physical hairpins of the Rikkas can be easily broken. Santen Kesshun: Orihime's defensive technique that repels attacks by placing a shield between the enemy and target. It creates a triangle which has the ability to reject beyond the shield. Sōten Kishun: Orihime's "healing" technique. While originally believed to be an advanced healing ability, Orihime learns that she actually rejects, reverses, and reconstructs phenomena/events that have occurred, even those that she hasn't witnessed. The ability is to reject within the shield. The shield placed inside repels the damage within a limited area and returns the target covered by the shield to the state that it was in before taking damage. As Aizen states, it is far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression", it is a power that "trespasses into God's territory". Koten Zanshun: Orihime's offensive technique that rejects the fusion of matter and splits it. It is the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." It breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, splitting the enemy in two. It is essentially an offensive Sōten Kishun. Shiten Kōshun: A combination of Santen Kesshun and Koten Zanshun in which Koten Zanshun is integrated into the center of Santen Kesshun. It creates a triangular shield which, at the very instant of receiving an attack, diffuses the force by exploding the moment its hit and at the same time automatically reacts with an attack of it's own. Gallery 8F5B4055-6301-4DA7-B9BE-E88FEAEED318.png 594A9C83-CEFA-406B-B692-836150C5C9AD.jpeg 4A91DE22-F710-4A49-8813-21A2593B8EEE.jpeg 335E9151-3A88-4DEF-A117-0B52C8FC9C88.png Key: New Era | Time Travel Arc | Sacred Guardian Arc | Kara Organization Rises Arc | Post-Timeskip | Sage Samurai Training Arc | Final Battle Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Superhero455's pages Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Chi Users Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Light Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Wise Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Causality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Holy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5